When Chaos Animals Roamed America
by TailsSkywalker1977
Summary: This is a little Sonic thing of "When Dinosaurs Roamed America".


When Chaos Animals and others roamed America.  
Enjoy!

A Fox named Satic is defending herself against a bunch of lynxs called Meg.  
Narrator;Staic and Meg may look similar, but in the future, they'll go their seprate ways.  
The camera focuses on Staic.  
Narrator;Staic will involed into surarpodes, the largest fruit eaters of all time. (it shows her insides) Her apple shapped teeth, are well for eating the plums and other stuff.  
It focuses on Meg now.  
Narrator;Meg will also involve into surapodes. (it shows her insides) Her fanged teeth, are to absorb the stress of struggling prey, and her three toed feet allow for faster running than the fruit eaters.  
As they close in on Staic, a cat yowl is heard.  
Narrator;Only one thing scares a cat, a scarier one. Blaze comes.  
Narrator;Blaze is a dangerous cat. This is no oridinary cat. It's a tripple threat. It can slash, bite, and run.  
It attacks Staic, biting her neck and scratching her belly all up, throws her down, killing her.  
Narrator;(her child comes) A meal comes none too soon when there's a hungry mouth the feed. They cut the dead fox and eat together.  
(Scene skip)  
A bunch of baby antelopes are looking for water on a grassed area next to a forest.  
Narrator;These antelops are thirsty, and...well, bored.  
They pick up a scent.  
Narrator;They don't know they're being watched.  
It's a red echidna with white spiked hands, hiding in the leafy forest.  
Narrator;Knuckles is the last of it's kind. But more dangerous than ever.  
Knuckles;(breathing heavily) Grrrrr...  
Narrator;An antelope is too small to defend itself against a hungry preadtor.  
Knuckles;(gives chase, ROAR!)  
They run with Knuckles close behind.  
Narrator;All they can do is run for their life. (pause) Antelopes' extra long legs make for speed, but one of her offspring lags behind.  
Knuckles stabs his right spiked hand into the third antelope's side, swinging him around to death.  
Antelope screaming.  
He slams him into a rock, killing it.  
Narrator;Now the only hope is to find cover.  
Knuckles is cutting the dead antelope so he can eat it.  
The two antelopes make it to a tree where a bunch of fruit is.  
Knuckles is seen continuing to cut the dead animal, wiping sweat off.  
Narrator;In the Chaos side of this place, there's something even stronger than Knuckles.  
It's a purple chameleon named Espio who is cutting up oranges he has.  
(Scene skip)  
Espio is seen taking fruit down.  
Narrator;Espio is a speical ninja animal. (it shows his insides) The horn on his head, is used to shoot back different lasers, and his shoes allow for super wall climbing.  
It out zooms to where two hedgehogs are, sitting on rocks in a grassy area.  
Narrator;Amy and Sonic are two kind of hedgehogs. (Amy's holding a hammer) Her Piko Piko Hammer is her only weapon. Sonic does super strong kicks and other moves. They are used when bad guys come around.  
Knuckles is seen walking up.  
It shows Sonic and Amy in front of him, and his leg in the scene.  
Sonic;(snarls) Come on!  
Knuckles charges in with a growl, but stops.  
Knuckles;(snarling)  
Sonic;(snarl) Come and get us!  
Amy;(pulls out her hammer) Grrrr!  
She swings it around, trying to make him come at them, so Sonic can kick him.  
Knuckles;Grrrrrrr! (charges in, but stops again)  
Sonic signals with his hand as in, "You can get me!"  
Knuckles;GRRRRRRR! (charges in)  
Sonic kicks him in the belly, then in the face to the ground.  
Knuckles shakes his head, gets up, and runs, defeated.  
Sonic smiles at Amy and they walk home into their room.  
Narrator;Sonic has loving hands to Amy. They're priceless when it comes to sex.  
Sonic tries to remove her panties under her dress, but Amy stops him.  
Narrator;Amy's not ready. For Sonic, there's always tomorrow.  
(Scene skip)  
The two antelopes are walking with Espio.  
Espio is petting one of their heads.  
Elsewhere, a bunch of deers are walking around.  
A green croc is stalking them.  
Narrator;But stalking the herd, is Vector. The most advanced flesh eater of their day.  
He charges in, but a father one stops him with his horns.  
Vector walks off, angry.  
The two antelopes are walking around.  
Narrator;There's plenty more food.  
Knuckles appears from behind bushes.  
Knuckles;(snarls) Grrr!  
Narrator;Knuckles has also been stalking the herd.  
He follows as they run, but Vector jumps out, and pounces him to the ground, stabbing him with a ninja knife.  
Knuckles;(shrieking) AAGUGU!  
Vector kills him.  
The antelopes make it back to Espio.  
Another croc named Alteco comes and joins in the dead echidna Vector is eating.  
Meanwhile, back at Amy's room.  
Narrator;For days, Sonic has been trying to lure Amy into sex. Now, his persestance finally pays off.  
Sonic;(reaches for her painties) Hmmm?  
Amy nods as in, "Go ahead."  
He removes them, and shoves his member in her clit.  
Amy;(moaning)  
Sonic;(moan) Ooh!

To be continued. 


End file.
